


Anni the sex slave

by Winters_Ghost



Category: No Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Butt Plugs, F/M, Gags, Master/Slave, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Scat, Spanking, Torture, female oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_Ghost/pseuds/Winters_Ghost
Summary: Well..I figured, I'd maybe expand on her a bit. owo also not sure on how many chapters yet!
Kudos: 4





	1. Anni the sex slave ch1

Anni was, more of a loner she preferred to stay indoors as apposed to actually going outside, but she was lonely. very lonely and wanted to try out new things. so, she went online.  
made an account to a popular yet strange sex/date/fetish site where one could sign up and maybe live out there fantasies. all in the private of their own home. some can even be anonymous if they wanted too. 

she had just set up her profile, when she got a ping someone had messaged her. she read it, it was from some anon who wanted to video chat. they had said she didn't have to show them her face just herself. she clicked the link, and she loaded into a video chat, only the other box was black and she could see herself in her own box.

Anon was typing to her. they told her to slowly strip for them, she did.. slowly but surely she was soon naked. Anon typed to her again this time telling her to rub her breasts, she did so, biting her lip , anon typed at her again telling her to show them her pussy she shifted the cam and showed anon her wet virgin pussy. Anon seemed to like that.

it went like this back and forth anon telling her to do various things and even told her a few tips. 

it was _Months_ before she finally had the courage to meet up with someone she had talked to this particular person on and off for months almost a year, they even video chatted at one point. and seemingly found her master. 

she had led him into her home, where he'd been more than happy to break her in slowly and gently, he was so nice to her and after a few years she'd come to call him her master.

-Years later- 

Anni was in her favourite chair, legs spread gag in mouth, a chastity belt strapped firmly on her. she hadn't had sex or pleasure in a few months she could feel her pussy throb and ache, but it was no use, no matter how many times she begged, begging only extended the time, she'd have to learn to suffer and endure. every now and then he'd tease her pussy until just as she was about to orgasm stopped and redid the belt, she whined but this only earned her a spank her ass was also subject to suffer as she had learned a large butt plug was firmly strapped in there, her ass squeezed around it, as if wanting to release something sure enough as anni had been deprived of orgasm she was also subject to be deprived of shitting for awhile it had build up over the past few days now and it hurt,she wanted to go so badly.

"aww poor baby, you want to shit for master don't you?" Anni nodded,"hmm.. if I let you shit now.. will you do it on camera~" he smirked. Anni nodded her eyes pleading. with that he shifted the chair so her ass was more visible and pointed a camera at it,"there nice and comfortable are we?" anni nodded. Slowly he undid the straps and slowly pulled out the plug, the smell was awful but anni felt a rush of relief as she let out a muffled cry as she squeezed it out of her ass face flushed in embarrassment as she shit her hole was nice and widened from the butt plug but it didn't matter. her master washed her off when she was done cleaning her up, the smell had cleared up too thankfully. 

"did that feel good slut?" anni nodded, "good girl" her master smirked and gave her a little spank she held in a moan he quickly washed the plug and re inserted it into her she suppressed a moan. he patted the chastity belt and undid it again he smirked watching as her pussy pulsed and throbbed leaking even the belt had an in-build thick dildo so that was covered in her juices, it also had a storage space for pee so it was efficient he rubbed her swollen clit she bit the gag hard squirming. he stopped and put it back on tighter this time, he patted the butt plug

"Don't worry, you'll get your big release soon baby~" he smirked and undid the restraints he attached a collar to her neck and pulled,"come on little lamb" she obediently followed along trying not to moan out, her pussy throbbed and ached, her ass was sore but otherwise she did feel better. "hmm..what to do with you.." he undid the gag,"no talking..now suck" he offered her his erect dick she obeyed and sucked without question, licking and squeezing. "Mm ah~ good girl.. keep going" he commanded and she did. she didn't stop until he came into her mouth,"swallow it.." he commanded she did without question and he pulled his dick out her mouth.

"now..my pet.. tell me.. what do you want?" she looked up at him almost pleadingly,"I...m-master.." she whimpered,"need.. your..cock..please.. i'll.. do anything.." her voice barely a whisper. "Hmm no, you must suffer more.. but tell me would you like a drink~" anni slowly nodded, "Open your mouth wide" she obeyed him. and not soon after she felt it, the hot pee streaming into her mouth, the slight weird taste to it but she lapped it up like a dirty whore,"good slut, i'm your master. you obey me.. and you'll get rewarded, you disobey me and you'll be punished.. now.." he paused and looked at her form, and smirked. 

"If you can survive one more month, I will fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for quite awhile" anni perked up at that and slowly nodded. he pulled on her leash turning her around,"ass in the air slut" she obeyed and he removed the butt plug only to shove his cock into her Anni let out a loud moan as he fucked her ass, he pulled out just as she was on the verge of cumming and plugged her back up. he pulled her to face his cock as he rubbed it and came on her face she licked it up,"good girl, now you be a good slut and master will reward you" he smirked and pulled out some nipple clamps and attached them to her, she squeaked biting her lip.

-A month later-

Anni could really now feel her pussy practically squeeze and pulse around the thick dildo, the clamps where still on her nipples she was also subjected to a powerful enema, which she still hadn't gotten around to releasing as a butt plug prevented her, she groaned feeling her insides twist, she didn't say anything as her master walked in, looking at her current position both hands and feet chained as she hung there,he spanked her hard across an ass cheek she squeaked,"hmm, well it's been a month, but first.. " he took off her gag,"how badly do you want release?" he asked her smirking. 

"S-so.. badly..p-please.. M-master.." she managed as he squeezed her breasts,"hmm..I'll give you your release.. and then i'll fuck you like the dirty whore you are" he smirked and removed the butt plug, Anni groaned,"now..release it all slut" he commanded, Anni felt her ass contract and expand she let out a muffled scream as liquid shit squirted from her stretched hole,tears rolled down her face as another wave it her her master pulled on her clamps harshly causing another muffled cry. After awhile it all died down anni was left panting softly her face flushed and tear stained. 

"now.. your pussy is mine.." he smirked and cleaned her up before he removed the gag, leaned in and kissed her softly,"don't worry sweetie, masters got you" he smirked before he took off the chasity belt tossing it aside he watched as her pussy pulsed and leaked, he ran a finger between her folds she let out a moan,"so wet" he pushed a finger into her he felt her clamp around it, he put another in same thing,"hmm your pussy is hungry for a nice thick dick isn't it?" he said as he fingered her. "Y-yes master.." she moaned out, "please..m-master.." she begged, her master stripped down and rubbed his thick cock between her folds,"you want it slut?" he smirked she nodded and without warning he shoved himself deep into her wet pussy.

she had already lost her virginity to him before this all started she let out a loud moan as he slowly pushed in and out of her,teasing her as he fucked her deeply."ah.. p-please.. m-more.." she begged as he continued to fuck her slowly,"hmm more?" he questioned,Anni nodded,"hmm.. and in return?" he asked. "anything master.. " she moaned out. "suffer and endure a little more.. torture after this.. if i fuck you hard now?" Anni nodded with that he started to speed up pounding into her already abused and leaking pussy deep and hard, she moaned in pleasure juices squirting from her pussy as he fucked her.

He kept going knowing he kept her on a special pill as he felt her insides clamp around him,"you want it? you want my hot cum!" he asked,"yes.. yes.. please ah.. fill me.. master!" she begged him. He kept thrusting and soon he came deep right into her pussy as she let out a long loud moan he kept going not stopping even after he'd fucked her red and raw he came into her again one last time and pulled out panting hard watching as his cum dripped from her abused hole, "nice and filled for master" he smirked. 

He quickly put the chasity belt back on securing it firmly, causing a small whimper he spanked her hard,"bend over" he commanded she did so exposing her stretched ass to him,"good slut" he picked up a tube of bright orange liquid into her then firmly plugged her up tightening the straps firmly. 

Anni groaned face flushed as she felt her insides twist,"Nng.. m-master.." she whimpered and was spanked,"no. endure.." he said harshly, "now stand" he commanded, she slowly stood and he placed a leash onto her firmly and smirked he made her put on a simple trench coat and pulled her along roughly, soon they where at a park anni had said nothing enduring the need she felt, her master finally brought her into the woods deep within the dense forest in an open area, no one around and away from prying eyes.

"strip.." he commanded, slowly she took off the coat and he pushed it aside. he pulled out nipple clamps and attached them firmly connecting them together with a small chain. which he used to pull her down onto her knees,"stay.." he undid his pants and presented his cock to her,"suck.. slut" he commanded she took his cock into her mouth without hesitation sucking on it using her tongue as well,"mm ah.. you've improved mm.. very much.. now swallow" he then came into her mouth and she swallowed it down she licked him clean and he put his cock away,"now.. slut. how badly.. do you want release.." he smirked knowing full well what he did prior

"B-badly.. please..m-master.." she begged,"hmm, if i give you release... you endure three months without pleasure and only denial" she nodded,"yes.. master.." she agreed and he undid the straps and slowly pulled out the plug, "turn around let me watch you" she did as told and let out a groan feeling her ass contract and expand, she gasped and nearly screamed as a wave of liquid shit was forced out of her ass,strangely enough she felt herself becoming turned on as her pussy clamped the dildo inside her as she continued to shit as her master watched 

"Good slut.. very good" he said as she finally stopped face flushed,he cleaned her up and left the plug out,he once again had his dick out and slowly approached her without warning he pushed into her fucking her hard and fast, she moaned under him eventually he came into her and he replugged her up again

-Two months later-

Anni was now coming into month three without any form of actual orgasm or release she had been teased instead and just when she was about to cum, he stopped what he was doing on purpose, she had not been allowed to touch herself doing so would result in punishment, she'd been spanked,her nipples pulled, her breasts pumped and an array of other things and her master made sure she'd never cum by applying just the right amount of pain/pleasure needed. Anni could feel her pussy throb in need as she was practically soaked squeezing the dildo in the belt hard,"poor baby, no cumming one more month slut" with that he had left her alone

-one month later-

Anni felt her pussy throb hard, squeezing around the dildo inside the belt juices leaking, she didn't make a sound last time she did she was punished,having her nipples pulled by chain so it felt like she was hanging by them, it hurt so good, she had moaned and as punishment she was subjected to not one but two enema's and fucked right after despite her sore red hole. "How badly.. do you want to cum slut.." her master whispered."Badly.. master.. please.." she begged. that earned her a hard spank,"beg harder.." he said smirking. "Master.. please... please.. let me cum.. from my slutty wet pussy" she begged him. "hmm.. your pussy?" he taunted. "your pussy.. Masters pussy.. for masters cum.. " she recited. "that's my girl.. now.. tell me do you want to cum from masters pussy? does masters pussy want masters cock?" he pressed.

"Yes master, please.. let me cum for you master, masters pussy is hungry for masters cock please.. i want it.. master inside fill me master i need you.. master.." she begged on her hands and knees now. "stand.. slut" he commanded, she obeyed and stood he slowly took off the belt,"spread your legs, let me see that pussy" , she did so and her pussy was practically leaking, he could see it pulse as it glistened with juices. he ran a finger between her folds, she bit her lip. "no.. moan for me.. slut.. let me hear you.." he whispered. as he did it again this time she moaned ,"good slut.." he pushed his fingers into her and rubbed slowly she squeaked and moaned. he sped up slowly before practically finger fucking her, "cum.. cum for master!" he ordered as he kept it up, Anni couldn't take it much longer letting out a long high pitched moan/scream of pleasure as she came squirting hard, she even peed as well, she squirted again and again as her master kept it up, even as he finally thrust into her she kept squirting scream after scream of pure pleasure. 

[edited: 22/4/20, BEEP ] 


	2. Anni the sex slave ch2

(started 1/10/20)

(Edited 31/1/21) 

It was months after Anni had been fucked by her master, passing out in a pleasured mess. right now she had on the chasity belt still and had her nipples and clit pierced with hoop piercings, a chain connected them so her master could pull it anytime, it was tightened so every movement would pull on her sensitive clit and nipples. 

Anni wondered what her master had in store for her today, currently though she had a thick dildo inside her ass strapped down tightly she could feel her ass clamp around it. she wanted to moan, but that'd get her punished, her master smirked,"I bet you're soaked.." he smirked as he slowly undid the belt he ran a finger between her sensitive slick folds,"soaked..like a bitch in heat.." he said and put the belt back in place. "you want me to fuck you, until you forget your own name.. " Anni bit her lip,"hmm.. you've been such a good obedient little whore for me..haven't you.." he said Anni nodded.

"Good. now.. tell me what exactly do you want me to do to you..and spare me no detail.." he said smirking. Anni blushed,"I..master..please.. use me however you see fit, fuck me until i cum over and over until both holes are red and raw, until my voice is all but gone, make me suffer and endure more longer.. further. please..use me..like the slut i've become.." she said. "Oh dirty whore.. bet you want a little.taste of suffering.." he asked. Anni nodded ..

"Ah, i've got just the thing for you..slut" he said slowly removing the dildo from her ass he pushed in a tube of orange tinted liquid and shoved the dildo back inside. he undid the chasity belt and coated the thick dildo part in some clear gel substance and put it back tightening it up he stepped back and waited. Anni bit her lip hard as her face visibly heated up she squirmed

"poor slut..you feel it don't you, the need for release.. building..and..your pussy..must be screaming at you.." he said smirking, Anni's pussy was screaming at her as she felt it throb and pulse she squirmed more her insides twisting,"M-master..p-please.." she begged,"No..slut.. this is what you wanted.." he said smirking,"nn..Master.." she groaned feeling her ass clench around the plug,"please.." she begged eyes tearing up, "no slut.. endure" her master said smirk still on his face.

Anni squirmed more she could feel her pussy squeeze around the dildo hard, her insides twist more ass sucking in the plug a bit,"please..m-master.." she pleased but pleas fell on deaf ears her eyes widened a little as she felt herself leak a bit,"Such a good slut.." her master said,"open wide.." he said and Anni opened her mouth only for her master's cock to be roughly shoved in deep as he throat fucked her,"Mm.. good slut no biting now.." Anni nodded even as tears slid down her face. "Good slut.. i may reward you soon if you're extra good" he said as he continued moaning softly,"mm..your mouth is so good around my cock.." he said as he continued. 

"mm..I'm gonna..cum in your mouth.. swallow..slut.." he said as he eventually came into her mouth pulling out squirting some onto her breasts and face, Anni swallowed some of it leaked down she licked her lips,"Good slut.. now... bend over.." she did as she was told and he slowly removed the thick dildo from Anni's ass then rubbed her ass and started spanking her,"Go on slut.. release.. for me.. like the dirty little whore you are..!" he spanked her harder and faster,"come on slut!" he said Anni moaned and he spanked harder,"Come on slut! don't you want release?" he asked Anni felt her ass expand and contract she groaned but nothing happened at least not at first before she let out a moan as hot shit came out of her ass and onto the floor below 

"Good slut.. such a dirty whore for master" he spanked her again she let out a louder moan as another wave of hot shit came out of her ass,"dirty slut..aren't you..bet your pussy is just soaked now" he said with a smirk, "Hmm.. master will play with you a bit longer.." he pulled her chains and squeezed her breasts he once again spanked her, smirking he grabbed a syringe of pink liquid and shoved it into her already widened ass and pushed it all in before stepping back to watch. 

Anni groaned and then let out a loud moan as liquid shit squirted out of her already abused hole she panted and moaned her master cleaned her up and watched as her ass pulsed and twitched he smirked and rubbed himself against her hole before thrusting into her, Anni moaned as her master fucked her ass hard and fast pounding into her she moaned like a bitch in heat she could feel herself clamp hard around the dildo in her pussy moaning 

Her master kept fucking her faster, harder and deeper,"Mm..oh.. I'm going to fill you up.. then..I'm going to take good care of that pussy.." he growled out as he came into anni's ass with a loud moan filling her up with hot cum, Anni let out a loud moan feeling herself cum almost squirting a little as she clamped hard around the dildo inside her.

Her master smirked as he pulled out and slowly undid the belt taking it off he watched as her pussy pulsed and leaked slick with juices, "such a good.. obedient slut now..how badly.. do you want me..deep in you.." he said with a smirk. "B-badly.. master..please.. fuck me.. i don't care if you fuck me red and raw please.. fuck me I need it.. i want it.. fill me..please..master.. your cock is the only one for my slutty pussy...please.. !" she begged. 

"Hmm.. " Anni's master cleaned himself up before he rubbed slowly against her slick folds,"you want me.. bad.. don't you.." he asked, "y-yes.. please master.." she moaned out, "hmm.. I'll fuck you.. red and raw.. i'll fill you up with so much cum.. it'll still be leaking out of you.." he said as he shoved into her and began fucking her slow at first before he picked up speed and power, he alternated between slow and fast. 

Anni moaned pleasure rushing through her with each thrust,"mm you like this don't you slut!" her master said as he pounded into her spanking her ass a bit as well,"YES.. AH YES.. I LOVE IT PLEASE AH! MORE MASTER!" she moaned out juices squirting out of her with each thrust her master made Anni could feel herself clamping around her masters cock eagerly wanting it,"ohh mm fuck.. Anni.. " her master breathed out as he continued pounding her slick wet hole,"you just want all of my cum don't you.." he said with a smirk,"YES.. AH.. YES I DO PLEASE.. FILL ME..MASTER!" she begged, Anni's master smirked eventually he came deep into her filling her up with his hot cum but that didn't stop him just yet. "OHHH.. FUCK.. YES.. YES.. PUMP ME FULL OF YOUR SEED, POUND ME RED AND RAW OHH..!" she moaned out soon her words became only moans and screams of pleasure as she was fucked her master didn't stop even after Anni's pussy became red and raw he had thrust a few more times before finally cumming hard again inside her topping her off with more cum. Anni had came multiple times but that last thrust made her cum hard squirting 

Anni's master slowly pulled out of her watching as cum dripped from Anni's red and raw hole,"Good slut.. stuffed nice and full with masters cum" he said smirking. Anni moaned in response her master redid the chasity belt after washing it off,"you keep masters cum safe" he said smirking

Anni didn't know how long it had been she was completely stuff full of cum she could feel it sloshing around inside her, she was still dripping some from her ass for a bit before her master plugged her up firmly. he constantly teased her as she squirmed,"mm you want release.. tell you what..if i let you pee all this cum out for me.. you go without pleasure for a few months again..slut do we have a deal" he asked. Anni moaned,"Yes master please.. just let me let it all out!" she begged her master smirked and shoved a tube into her mouth as he removed the chasity belt, a pink liquid went down the tube and into anni's mouth forcing her to swallow a moment later she let out a cry as she peed from her sore pussy as soon as she stopped her master redid the chasity belt and smirked,"good girl.." he said and smacked her ass causing a moan,Anni's master smiled,"no pleasure..for two months as per our deal slut" he said as he left her there for now 

A few months later (don't worry anni was well taken care of in terms of food ect. just so you know...)

Anni moaned a bit she was currently on all fours naked ass up in the air moaning as she was fucked hard and fast by a machine,"Ohh.. fuck.. fuck.. fuckkk" her speech became incoherent as she moaned louder she had already came multiple times so far as she moaned

A couple days later 

Anni no had long since recovered from her ordeal a few days ago now she was strapped down legs spread ass and pussy on display her master smirked and pushed an ordinary looking dildo into her ass, "Mm.. ah.." anni moaned out face flushed, her master smirked as he donned a glove and rubbed a familiar clear gel on anni's pussy and inside it too and tossed the glove away. Anni let out a groan feeling her pussy start to leak and pulse,"Mm..master.." she moaned out. "hmm.. now.. " he held up a remote,"this will expand that dildo in your ass.. now.. if you can endure a little.. pain.. i'll be sure to fuck that pretty pussy and fill you.. up.. do we have a deal?" he asked.

"nn..yes.. please.. master.." she moaned out and he pushed the button causing the dildo to expand, Anni moaned as it expanded stretching her, she let out a scream as it stretched her ass more she felt like she was being split in two now. her master didn't push the button again,"mm nice and wide.. good slut..now i'll keep it in you.. for now..while i fuck you.." he said as he dabbed on the antidote as he slipped inside her wet pulsing pussy and started to fuck her.

Anni moaned as she was fucked, pussy pulsing around her masters cock as she squeezed him with each thrust he made juices squirting from her pussy,"Ohh..yes..yes.. master~" she moaned out, her master fucked her deep and hard pounding into her,"Mm i'm going to fill you with so much cum you slut.." he said with a smirk. he kept it up making her moan louder and louder as he moved harder and faster, she eventually had came around his cock and he came into her hard filling up her abused pussy with his hot cum he pulled out and plugged her up firmly,"good slut, keep masters cum safe inside" he said with a smirk. 


End file.
